I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good
by DoctorHarryEmrysWatson
Summary: THIS IS A REWRITE OF THE ORIGINAL FANFICTION BY MYSELF, ORIGINAL HAS BEEN DELETED. It was just a normal day at Hogwarts for Harry, until Draco turned his whole world up side down. Harry is then forced to live at Hogwarts with the Marauders Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note/ Disclaimer: **This is my first FanFiction (except some mini joke around ones written at college) so feel free to leave a comment, be as critical as you like, I won't be offended. I'll be very thankful for some tips and if you see any errors could you please point them out. Thank you to Samantha, who read this through and corrected any errors and helped improve this chapter :) Now for those of you who have been Merlin knows where since 1997, in no way do I own the characters, scenes or spells you shall experience through this FanFiction, all credit should go to Joanne Rowling and Warner Brothers. Thank You :)_

* * *

_**Chapter One: A Twist in the Plot.**_

Draco Malfoy; a proud boy with platinum blond hair, a pale face - with pointed features - looked down at the small pouch of fine powder in his hands; the powder seemed to hold it's own glow as it reflected off of the dim candlelight of the library. He had finally perfected the spell, it had taken him the bulk of his summer holidays and his first term back at Hogwarts, but he had finally done it. Now he just needed someone to test it on.

_"Longbottom would never see this coming,"_ he smirked at the thought of cornering the hopelessly useless boy. Just as the thought occurred in his head, the cowering lump that resembled Neville Longbottom was transformed into a new figure; a boy who wore round glasses over his piercingly green eyes, he had raven hair, tanned skin and a rather peculiar shaped scar adorned his forehead. _"Perfect!" _Draco fastened the pouch and stowed it away in his school bag, he then blew out the flame which danced on the candle's wick in a sinister way and strode out of the dark library. All he had to do now was to get Potter alone and defenceless.

* * *

'Double Potions!' Harry groaned as he examined the timetable he has still failed to memorise. 'I need that like I need a hole in my head!'

'Well you do if you want to become an Auror! Besides Slughorn seems nice.' Said Hermione in her usual chastising tone; she peered over the top of her copy of Hogwarts: A History at her ebony haired friend.

'Not every teacher is a saint, Hermione. I mean look at Snape.' Ron interjected through a mouthful of porridge.

'Snape isn't not that bad, Ronald.' Hermione reacted quickly; moving her glare from Harry to their ginger haired companion. Harry rolled his eyes and returned to his breakfast. If they were going to argue again, he didn't want to know. Harry flicked through the pages of his tattered Advanced Potion Making; interested to see what helpful tips the Half-Blood Prince had left for him.

'Don't you think you should give that book back, Harry?' Hermione gave the book the most disgusted look she could muster; it was almost as though the book had gained the ability to speak and had insulted her.

'It's not hurting anyone.' Harry commented indifferently with a shrug of his shoulders. It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.

'Harry, I think-'

'Leave the poor guy alone, surly he can look after himself, Hermione!' The redhead cut er off before she could tell Harry off and question the morals of the potions book anymore than she already had.

Ron and Hermione continued their pitiful bickering as they finished their breakfast and walked down to the Dungeons twenty minutes later. Hermione didn't say a word to Harry or Ron throughout the lesson, but sniffed pointedly at Harry's Potions book instead. Harry had tried to ignore her, but was finding that to do so was becoming increasingly difficult as her sniffs and tuts became louder with every alteration to the instructions that Harry used.

* * *

'I'm just saying! That book could've belonged to anyone!'

'It doesn't mean it belonged to a Death Eater!'

'I wasn't saying that! I just this he should be careful, it could possess Dark Magic!'

'Oh yeah, because Dumbledore's going to let students handle cursed objects within Hogwarts!'

'Don't you remember Tom Riddle's Diary?' Ron and Hermione's argument had gone on all day and the pair were now drawing the attention of almost every Gryffindor Student in the Common Room. Harry sat on the hearthrug, gazing into the fire whilst listening to their constant squabbling; he found himself wishing that Ron and Hermione had mute buttons to give himself some peace and quiet. Feeling as though he had had enough of their arguing for one day, Harry quietly stood up and sneaked out of the Common Room; somehow neither Ron nor Hermione noticed his disappearance.

'Finally!' he sighed to himself in a frustrated tone as he set off down the empty corridors; enjoying the silence of the corridors. He remained alone until he descended the Marble Staircase and reached the Entrance Hall.

'So Potter, thought you'd take a stroll?' Harry whirled around; whipping out his wand as he spun, to find the owner of the voice that had disturbed his pleasant walk.

'What's it to you Malfoy?' Harry spat at the blond haired Slytherin; who was casually leaning agains the wall next to the passage that lead to the dungeons.

'Unless it has escaped your notice, Potter, I happen to be a prefect and I believe you're out of bed after school hours. I'm afraid this will result in a detention.' Draco simpered mockingly, his stormy grey eyes locking menacingly with Harry's emerald ones. Harry glared at the smug, blonde haired boy. 'Maybe some points from Gryffindor are in order too.'

'You don't have the authority to take points, Malfoy. That was last year, Umbridge is gone now.' Harry turned on the spot and headed towards the Marble Staircase as Draco pointed his wand at a small object at the foot of the stairs.

'Reducto!'

'What the-?' Harry blinked in confusion as he was showered with very fine golden powder; a strange tingling sensation swooped over him and his surrounds became more and more obscured with each second. Harry was forced to close his eyes toghtly; in fear of getting the powder in his eyes.

Draco watched the fine powder glide to the floor as though it was settling snow. The Slytherin gave a smirk as he left the empty hall; satisfied with the results of his spells, with any luck Potter might not come back.

* * *

'What are you doing out of bed? Where is the other one?' Harry recognised that rasping voice. None other than the notorious Argus Filch greeted him when he reopened his eyes. The school caretaker who loathed every student the school held; only Harry could be so lucky to be caught by this old dodger.

'Other one?' Harry cocked his head to one side and cast his eyes around the Entrance Hall; where had Malfoy gone? He couldn't have ran off that fast!

'Don't play stupid with me, Potter! Where's Black?'

'Black?'

'Your accomplice!'

The very thought of this ludicrous situation made Harry start to laugh, 'what accomplice?'

'So you're trying to pretend you're alone to protect him?'

'I'm not protecting anyone.'

Filch ignored Harry's last comment and rose his voice to call out to this mysterious "Black". 'I know you're there! Come out now and your punishment won't be so severe!'

'Oh yeah, that's real comforting.' Harry mumbled before he could stop himself.

'I've had enough of you! We're going to Professor Dumbledore!' Filch grabbed Harry's wrist with a cold glare and proceeded to drag him up the Marble Staircase. 'This is the second time I've caught you wandering around the corridors tonight!'

'But-!'

'I'm taking you straight to Professor Dumbledore's office and then I'm going to look for your little friend. I'd love to know how you two are always sneaking around; maybe it would be easier to get you expelled if I found out!' Harry remained silent; trying to put the puzzle pieces together to create a picture. What had Draco done? Why was Filch acting like this? And who was this "Black"?

They finally reached the gargoyle, which guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

_"At least I'll can get some answers, Dumbledore might be able to tell me what's going on."_ Harry thought to himself with a determined nod and allowed himself to be dragged through the corridors by the wheezing caretaker.

'Sugar-Spun Quill.' Filch leered at Harry as the gargoyle moved aside and revealed a spiral moving staircase; which he proceeded to pull Harry up, with his vice like grip still clamped to Harry's. Filch knocked upon the oak door at the top of the spiral staircase.

'Enter.' The voice that Harry recognised to belong to Professor Dumbledore; the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, replied from the other side of the door.

Filch pushed the door open and shoved Harry into the circular office. The old caretaker then grinned triumphantly up at the wizened wizard. 'I found Potter lingering around in the Entrance Hall, headmaster.' Dumbledore grimaced at Harry.

'And Sirius?' Dumbledore enquired with a sombre expression. Harry looked into the electric blue eyes, giving the old man a question stare.

'Sirius?' He breathed quietly so that neither Dumbledore nor Filch could hear him; a lump formed in his throat as his memories cast him back the Department of Mysteries and his godfather's face fading away as he fell through the veiled archway.

'I haven't found him yet Headmaster. No doubt he's hiding in the Dungeons again.' Filch's voice stirred Harry from his painful memories.

'Very well, I'll deal with this.' Dumbledore announced; giving the caretaker permission to take his leave.

Filch backed out of the room, giving Harry a wicked grin as he closed the door behind himself with a snap.

'Professor -' Harry wasn't sure how to explain what had just happened between himself and Malfoy, and then Filch.

The old wizard gave Harry a stern stare over the too of his half-moon spectacles. 'James, you mustn't wander the school at night, you know how dangerous it can be.' Had Dumbledore really just called him James? Why was Filch looking for Sirius? Shouldn't he be looking for Draco?

'Professor, my name isn't James,' Harry's confused expression deepened. Dumbledore glanced at him curiously; wondering what excuse the teenager would make up today. 'My name is Harry...'

* * *

'I'm hungry, can't we just take the invisibility cloak?' Sirius slouched in the armchair before the marble fireplace in the Gryffindor Common Room poking his best friend; James Potter, with his foot to grab the other boy's attention.

'We can't, Sirius. Filch is lurking around the Dungeons and Mrs Norris is right outside the Great Hall!' The ebony haired, hazel eyed teen sighed as he examined at parchment map of the school; he watched the dot labelled "Mrs Norris" circle around the Entrance Hall as though she was cornering her prey.

'Earth to James!' Sirius moaned again at he kick his friend even harder. 'We'll be invisible! No one's going to see us, moron!'

'I swear that cat can see through the cloak.' James murmured more to himself.

'What's life without a little risk?'

'We've already been caught by Filch once tonight, usually I'd say feel free, but I don't think we should risk it tonight.'

Remus rolled his eyes at his two best friends, 'maybe if you didn't land yourself in detention again, you would actually be able go to dinner on time for once.'

'Shut it, Remus.' Sirius pulled a face at his werewolf friend.

'Or what?' Remus laughed, turning the page of the book in his lap.

'Or I'll deck you.' Sirius threatened lamely.

'Go ahead.'

'What are you reading anyway?'

'It's called a book, Sirius. I'm pretty sure that even you may have come across one in your life.'

'I gathered that!' Sirius snapped defensively. 'What book is it?'

'Hogwarts: A History.' Sirius merely stared at Remus. 'A book about the History of Hogwarts in other words.'

'Do you sleep with that book under your pillow or something?'

'What?' The boy with mousy brown hair arched an eyebrow at Sirius.

'Of course he does.' James laughed, seeing the classic argument emerging in the other two boys.

'Why would I sleep with my book under my pillow?'

'You never go anywhere without it.' The smallest of the four friend chipped in and he grinned at Remus; this boy was a plump fellow with a mop of dirty blond hair and features that resembled that of a mouse.

'You probably kiss it goodnight and tuck it in the blanket with you,' Sirius imitated kissing an invisible book in Remus' direction.

'Typical.' Remus snapped his book shut and headed for the boys dormitory without a backwards glance at his friends. Sirius snorted, sat up in his armchair to glance over James's shoulder and turn his attention to the Marauder's map.

'He's gone for a sulk... Filch has gone! Can I borrow your cloak James?'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the scenes or characters that this story possesses. I make not money from this; all rights belong to Joanne Rowling and Warner Bros._

_Just a quick explanation; I wanted to take down the original I solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good to make changes to it (as it was my first ever fanfiction and it was terrible in many respects - although all of the themes, most of the dialogue and scenes will remain the same, I just wanted to tweak it a bit) I'm not saying it going to be brilliant - because I know it's not - but I want to at least try. I didn't explain all of this in the previous disclaimer because I wanted the first and last chapters to keep their original disclaimers, dunno why, guess it just felt right to do it._

_Anyway, thanks to those of you who have favourited or followed this fanfiction already. I didn't really expect it to get much attention to be honest so I'm grateful to all of those who have read, favourited and followed this story :)_

_You guys would've had this chapter sooner if I hadn't have been put on a surprise night shift yesterday (never ever agree to 16.5 hour shifts, it really drains you!)_

_Enjoy_!

* * *

**_Harry- Who?_**

The Great Hall was buzzing with the sound of animated chatter as students excitedly discussed their weekend ahead or exchanged gossip that they had overheard in their Common Rooms the night before. Other students could be seen sitting at the four long tables; slumped over textbooks in a vain attempt to complete their homework before their lessons or yawning after a late night of studying or playing games with their fellow house mates.

'Transfiguration first right?' Sirius sighed as descended into a chair at the Gryffindor table and piled an excessive amount of bacon on his plate.

'Yep,' Remus smiled happily, 'then we have Herbology, Charms and Double Potions.' His smile faded as he watched Sirius's plate of bacon grow rapidly. 'You should watch what you eat, you know. Maybe add a bit of variation in you diet might help?'

'A simple "Yes" would've sufficed Moony.' Sirius shot his sandy haired friend a playful glare. 'And don't lecture me about food, you eat loads of chocolate when your monthly problem comes around. That's not exactly healthy either.'

'Sirius! Keep your voice down! What if people hear you talking about –'

'We'll just have to tell them about your furry little problem.' Sirius called out in a louder voice, giving an amused smirk when he saw people glancing around at them curiously.

'Why do you love to humiliate me like this?' Remus dropped his face into his hands and shook his head.

'Oi! Stop bickering!' James whacked Sirius around the head with a copy of the Daily Prophet as he took the seat next to Remus. 'You'd think you two were an old married couple.'

'Excuse me,Remus, can I talk to you please?' A female Gryffindor student; with long red hair and bright emerald eyes, cut into their conversation as she cautiously approached the three boys.

'Evans!' James exclaimed in an excitable tone. 'What a surprise to see you here! What can we do for you? Help you with some homework? Escort you to class? Take you on a romantic walk along the Black Lake in the moonlight?'

'How very subtle of you, Prongs.' Snorted Sirius sarcastically he then looked at the redhead. 'Though, I can't say that I'd say no to a smooch either.' Sirius winked at the girl.

'It's the Great Hall, Potter. Students come here every morning you know.' The girl glowered at the raven haired teenager and completely ignored Sirius's previous comment. She then turned back to Remus and spoke politely again with a sweet smile in place. 'McGonagall asked if we could do an extra prefect duty tonight, I told her I'd ask you first.'

'Sure, Lily.' Remus grinned at her and she returned the smile.

'Great! I'll let her know.' Lily gave Remus a small wave and continued towards the top table; where Professor McGonagall was sitting in discussion with Professor Flitwick.

'Why does Evans only come near us to talk to you, Moony?' James enquired; watching the girl in question talk to the Transfiguration teacher.

Remus allowed a moment to pretend that he was contemplating his answer, 'maybe because I have something called manners?'

'Manners?' Sirius gave an overdramatic gasp. 'No way! Your behaviour is tearing this school apart, Mr Lupin!'

'That's right!' Peter; who had been silent until this moment, joined in. 'You're this far away from expulsion!' He held up his hand to show his forefinger and thumb close to touching each other while the group chortled loudly.

'I'm sorry guys.' Remus apologised through his sniggering; deciding that he would play along with their joke. 'I do try to control myself.' He then glanced down at the watch on his wrist. 'Come on guys, we best leave now or we'll be late for class.'

'But my food!' Sirius protested through a mouthful of bacon.

'Pads, that's your third helping, you'll be in the Hospital Wing with a food coma if you carry on.' James shook his head and rose from the table; coming face-to-face with none other than Professor Dumbledore.

'I've been looking for you four.' The wizened headmaster spoke calmly as he eyed the mischievous boys.

'It was like that when we got there!' James automatically replied.

Dumbledore contemplated James's unexpected response for a minute or two before he then decided that he didn't want to know or would probably find out what the boy was talking about later anyway. 'I'd like you to look after our newest Gryffindor member, I'm sure you'll grow to be good friends. This is Mr Granger.' Dumbledore gestured towards another ebony haired teenager who was standing a short distance away. The boy let out a small gasp when he saw James. They looked exactly alike; the same messy hair that stuck up at the back, the same height and they even had the same glasses. The only differences were their eye shape and colour, James's nose was slightly longer and Harry's thin, lightning shape scar.

'Granger, eh?' James commented loudly in a calculating tone as he circled around Harry and gave him a surveying stare. 'Does that come with a first name then?'

'It's Harry.' Harry answered nervously; feeling self-conscious. Harry felt as though the other boy was looking for flaws and weaknesses.

'Well I'm James, this is Sirius, Remus and Peter.' Peter offered a small timid smile; Harry tried hard not to glare at the boy. Harry noted Peter's small watery eyes, short mousy brown hair and plump figure. Sirius nodded; he looked more like the man that Harry had seen in his parent's wedding photo - he didn't possess the gaunt looks or the haunted eyes that he would adopt during his years in Azkaban. Remus shook Harry's hand; he didn't have any grey hairs and his face wasn't as lined, he was looking quite pale and tattered nevertheless; perhaps a full moon was approaching.

'We're just about to go to Transfiguration, are you taking it for your N. E. W .Ts?' Remus asked with a kind smile.

'Yeah.' Harry offered a shy grin to the teenage werewolf.

'We'll show you where to go.' James said; beckoning Harry to join his group of friends - secretly pleased to have an excuse to show off his knowledge of the secret passageways in Hogwarts.

'Excellent!' Dumbledore beamed happily at his students. 'I'll leave Mr Granger in your hands then.' Dumbledore strode past the groups and headed out of the large oak doors; humming to himself as he walked.

Shortly after Dumbledore's departure; James, Sirius and Remus bade goodbye to Peter - who was unable to study Transfiguration due to his unsatisfactory O. W. L results - and began to escort Harry to the Transfiguration classroom.

'Just a word of caution Granger.' James glanced back at Harry as they walked out of the Great Hall. 'You bette watch out for the Slytherins.'

'Especially Snivellus!' Sirius added; glowering at the Slytherin table.

'Especially that greasy little ball of slime!' James agreed.

* * *

Transfiguration passed slowly. They had just finished revising Vanishing from their O. W. Ls and they were now practising Conjuring; a spell that Harry had not yet learnt the theory nor practical of in his own time.

'So…' Sirius gave Harry a long devious stare as they walked out into the Transfiguration Courtyard. 'You look exactly like our James.'

'We don't look exactly alike,' James also gave Harry a searching look. 'His eyes are a completely different colour to mine and we can tell that I'm the handsome one out of the two of us.' Harry tried to flatten his fringe to hide his scar; frightened that they would see it and asked questions.

'Coincidence?' Harry smiled pleasantly and shrugged; hoping that the smile would help him diffuse this troublesome situation.

'Hey Evans!' James's shout made Harry, Remus and Sirius jump – Remus almost dropped his Transfiguration book - none of them had noticed the two girls walking in front of them.

'I do have a first name, you know. Maybe you should try learning it one day.' Lily's almond shaped eyes narrowed to a glare at James as she turned to face them.

'I have Quidditch practise this evening and our next match is against Slytherin, how about a kiss for luck?'

'You know where the Giant Squid is. Do try not to scare it though.' After the venomous remark, Lily stalked off with her friend, leaving Remus and Sirius to laugh at James's humiliation. James scowled at his two friends.

'Why does she always do this to me?' James huffed and knotted his arms over his chest with a pout.

'Better luck next time Prongs.' Sirius wiped the tears away from his eyes.

'That was Lily Evans and her friend Mary MacDonald.' Remus quietly informed Harry. 'James has been trying to get her to date him for years, but it's a no go.'

'Mark my words, one day I'll get her.' James continued to walk down the corridor in his sulky manner. 'I can't see what her problem is anyway.'

* * *

'Now everyone partner up!' Slughorn's voice issued through the dense vapours of the potions that were already brewing away in the underground classroom.

James instantly slid his chair across the room so that he was sitting beside Lily, he then playfully batted his eyes at her. 'How about -?''

'Not in a million years.' Lily cut James off mid-sentence in a harsh voice; before rising from her seat to walk away from him.

'I was going to ask if we could work together.' He called after her.

'No.'

'Fine, I'll work with Sirius!'

'Go ahead.' Harry glanced around the room as Lily approached the workbench where Remus and himself were sitting. 'Do you mind if I work with you guys? Mary's not going to be attending this lesson, she's not feeling too well today.'

'I'm fine with it.' Remus beamed reassuringly at Lily as she settled herself down beside Harry.

Lily gave Harry a quick, sweeping glance. 'I see that Potter has managed to clone himself. I think he's messed up the eyes though.' She flashed a small smile in Harry's direction. 'I do hope you both don't have the same egoistic personality?'

Harry returned her smile. 'I'm Harry Po- Granger.' He quickly corrected his mistake. 'I don't think I'm anything like James.' His gaze wandered over to his father and a slight frown flashed across his face – he knew that his father had bullied Snape and had dealt his fair share of pranks when he was at school, but he didn't know that he was this much of a pest.

'My name is Lily Evans. I was only teasing you about being like him, you seem to be much nicer.'

'Odd number today?' Professor Slughorn boomed from the front of the class. 'Oh well, we'll just have to have a group of three. I think we shall work on a Sleeping Draught today! Let's see...' Professor Slughorn approached his desk, ruffled through his draw and held something up for everyone to see. 'Ah! Yes... the pair who can brew the best potion will win these bars of Honeydukes Chocolate!'

Within minutes the vapour issuing from the cauldrons became denser; making the air of the room feel stuffy.

'So… do you guys enjoy Potions?' Harry questioned; unable to think of any other way to start a some-what interesting conversation.

'It's fascinating, but I prefer Charms.' Lily replied cheerfully.

'And I think Defence Against the Dark Arts is more interesting,' Remus added. 'What are you interested in Harry?'

'Er… I don't know really. I'm not really good at anything other than Quidditch really. If it wasn't for my friend; Hermione, I wouldn't know half the spells and stuff I know now. She's the smartest person I know.' Harry smiled a little sadly at the thought of one of his best friends; imagining the argument she could be having with Ron right now and remember all of the spells and charms that she had helped him master during their fourth year.

Remus turned to Harry with an intrigued expression. 'I've never heard of her before. What house is she in?'

Lily contemplated Remus's question for a moment and answered before Harry could. 'Ravenclaw, I'd expect. Maybe we could meet her at lunch?'

'She's not in a house group… she goes to Beauxbatons.' Harry lied quickly; wondering if Remus and Lily would believe him.

'Harry's new around here.' Remus informed Lily. 'I'm sorry, Harry. I forgot.'

'Beauxbatons?' Lily rejoined their conversation as she furrowed her brow in confusion. 'I've never heard of it.'

'It's another wizarding school in France.' Harry explained. 'I couldn't tell you exactly where it is though, most schools are quite secretive about their location.'

'I see.' Lily nodded slowly. 'Is Hermione a pen pal of yours then?'

'No, we've known each other for a years. We are really close but we lost contact with each other.' Harry grimaced at this thought.

'Which house would you have sorted her into?' Lily enquired curiously.

'Definitely Gryffindor,' Harry perked up a bit as he realised that he was telling Lily Evans – his mother – about one of his school friends. He'd always dreamed of telling his parents about Ron and Hermione; he admitted to himself that this wasn't quite the same, but it was as close as he was going to get. 'She's smart, but she's also very brave and loyal. Hermione and my friend Ron have been by my side through all kinds of trouble.'

'So, you are a troublemaker?' Lily giggled. 'I'll have to keep an eye on you. By the way, you're new here right?' Harry nodded in response. 'So what school are you from?'

'I came from Beauxbatons too. People usually mistaken it for an all girls school, so I don't usually mention it that much.'

'Do you speak French then?' Remus asked.

'Not very well.' Harry replied; praying that the pair didn't ask him to speak the language.

'I just remembered!' Lily's regained their attention. 'There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend! I can show you around, if you want.' She offered with an excited gleam in her eyes.

'I can't go.' Harry told her miserably.

'Why not?' Remus frowned at Harry.

'I don't have a signed permission form.'

'We could send it to your parents, they can sign it for you and send it back.'

'I can't do that. My parents…' Harry cast his eyes around the room; trying to figure out how to phrase the last part of his sentence delicately. 'They've moved on.'

'Oh!' Lily sighed and placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. 'I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to-'

'Moved on where?' James had moved closer to listen to their conversation with Sirius; picked up his ladle and whacked James over the head.

'James Potter!' Lily hissed giving James a furious glare.

'You insensitive dumbass!' Sirius whispered in James's ear.

'What?' James stared innocently between the redhead and his best friend. 'I'm showing an interest!'


End file.
